The present invention relates to a coaxial active tap device for a computer network system.
FIG. 6 illustrates a coaxial active tap device which is produced by AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa., USA, under the product name of AMP Coaxial Active TAP Kit 228751. In this structure of coaxial active tap device, two fitting plates are connected together to hold the coaxial cable to be connected. The upper fitting plate has a pressure board controlled by a screw bolt to squeeze the coaxial cable against two earth terminals, so that the earth terminals pierce through the outer insulator and connect the braided outer conductor of the coaxial cable to earth. One disadvantage of this structure of coaxial active tap device is that the outer thread of the screw bolt or the inner thread of the bolt hole, into which the screw bolt fits, may be damaged easily. Another disadvantage of this structure of coaxial active tap device is that the pressure from the screw bolt may be unevenly distributed through the pressure, causing earth contact failure. Still another disadvantage of this structure of coaxial active tap device is its complicated structure and expensive manufacturing cost. Furthermore, because the earth terminals are respectively inserted in corresponding contact holes on the series-parallel transition device and simultaneously bear the pressure from the coaxial cable, they may be caused to displace easily.